


comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Late Night Phone Calls, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rarepair, they soft, they’re so cute !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sugawara misses his boyfriend. Luckily, his boyfriend misses him too.





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve fallen into yakusuga hell help

The problem with dating someone from Tokyo, Sugawara realised, was that when you needed comfort, the most you could get was to hear the sound of their voice through a phone. You couldn’t walk over to their house and settle between their arms, feeling their warm and the beat of their heart as they held you tight and whispered the same soothing words into your ear, or you hair, or even just into the air surrounding you both.

The problem with dating Yaku Morisuke, Sugawara realised, was that he lived in Tokyo, whilst Sugawara himself lived in Miyagi.

So Suga was reduced to the comforting phone call from a lover currently four hours away. But it wasn’t the same.

”I really miss you, y’know?” Suga was whispering, he knew this. He was supposed to be asleep, honestly. It was 12am, but it had just turned to Saturday, so he didn’t care. He was perfectly fine with wasting away his weekend on his roof, staring at the stars as he called his boyfriend and tried not to cry. “It’s so hard—not having you here.”

”I know what you mean.” Yaku was whispering, too. “Everyone on the team that has a partner lives near them—well, they live in Tokyo. Kuroo and Bokuto can see each other after club if they wanted to, but we have to wait until the right time.”

The line was silent except for Yaku’s voice. Suga found that fact comforting. He liked hearing Yaku’s voice.

Despite these thoughts, he groaned. “I  _know_. I caught Yamaguchi and Kageyama making out in the club room the other day, and I see Daichi and Michimiya on dates practically every time I leave the house.”

He heard a small chuckle on Yaku’s end and smiled slightly. He was so weak for this boy.

“Ah—”

Suga sat up, worried slightly. Did one of Yaku’s parents catch him staying up late?

Suga was about to ask when he heard a faint, “wrong one.” He breathed out a sigh of relief, laying back down on the roof and looking back up at the sky.

”Hey, Koushi.”

”Yeah?”

”Can you, uh, look down from your roof?”

Stunned, Suga didn’t move. “..What?”

”Um, nevermind I’ll just leave...” It was nothing more than a murmur, but Suga heard it clearly through the phone. He hung up quickly, looking off of the edge of his roof. There, he saw his boyfriend, standing with an anxious smile on his face, waving his hand in greeting. “Ha, hi.”

Suga stared at him for a minute, and was instantly grateful that the drop from his roof to the groun wasn’t very big, so he could jump down and rush to his boyfriend, hugging him tight.

”Morisuke, why are you here?” he asked when he pulled back. Yaku looked towards the ground, instantly shy. Suga didn’t miss the slight blush coating his cheeks.

”I planned it as a surprise a week ago. It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other, and I missed you,” he explained. “D-don’t worry, though! Both my and your parents know. They know you’re awake, too, ehe, sorry.” He was nervously scratching his cheek, and Suga was stunned yet again.

He raised his hands, cupping the slightly shorter boy’s cheeks and leaning close. Yaku met him half way, and then they were kissing. Soft and sweet and everything Suga had missed. Yaku laughed against Suga’s lips, pulling away and smiling.

Suga returned the smile, murmuring a small, “I love you, Morisuke.”


End file.
